Anonymous Idol
by cozashsaidso
Summary: The famous Anonymous Idol has been brought in to teach Starish and Haruka, but the little details of her name, features, and even gender are hidden from them. But how will her relationship with them, Quartet Night and Hyuuga develop, and will she learn to trust them enough to let them into her secrets, and will they let her into their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this fic is a bit spontaneous so just go with it coz it's a kind of strange idea…

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything from UtaPri no matter how much I wish I did… but I do own my OC and whatever crazy bull goes on in the rest of it apart from the various interchanges with the plot of course…

Chapter 1: Anonymous Idol

Aika awoke slowly, sighing deeply when she realized what day it was. Today was the day when she had to move to the Master Course, but she wasn't there to learn. According to Shining Saotome she was going because he thought that spending some time with other people would "help lift her spirits". Douche bag.

She got up and slowly dressed in her customary black jeans, black sweater, black boots and black cloak. She pulled up her head to cover her waist length white hair and wrapped her scarf around her mouth to hide her quite obviously feminine features. Her eyes weren't so much of a problem as she could always wear contacts, but today she really couldn't be bothered. Her eyes were strangely coloured, one bright, azure blue and the other a deep, sunlight-through-a-forest green. Most people thought they were fake anyway so she didn't even have to try.

She looked in the mirror to check that no giveaways could be seen before heading out. She had packed all her stuff up last night, not that there was much of it. Despite being on the Master Course she wouldn't be staying in the dorms with the other, instead she was staying in an outhouse specially prepared for her by Saotome, with blacked out one-way windows and all necessary facilities, including a private indoor swimming pool. How pampered she was.

As she walked she reflected on how weird her life was. Only 4 people in the entire world knew her identity. Herself, Saotome, Ringo and Hyuuga. Apart from that absolutely no one knew her name, what she looked like, her origins or even her gender. But she wasn't complaining, at least she was safe now, and Ringo and Hyuuga weren't such bad company. Then there was always the fact that now she could sing, play and compose to her heart's content. She wasn't a popular idol for nothing. Ringo said it was because people could envisage her anyway they wanted since she had no defining traits. Whatever. She just wanted the music.

Finally reaching the front of the outbuilding she chucked her bags in the door before flat-out sprinting to the main building so that she wouldn't be late. By the time she got to the door of the practice room Quartet Night were already singing, so she slipped into the shadows at the side of the room, completely unnoticed. She guessed the completely black outfit helped.

Poison Kiss ended and Saotome swooped out of the shadows, dragging her with him by her gloved hand to the surprise of the two boy bands and Haruka who hadn't realized her presence. She stood there motionless, meeting all of their gazes with her bright eyes and daring them to challenge her. Despite the initial shock they soon realized who she was. "The Anonymous Idol!" exclaimed the small blonde one that she knew was Kurusu Syo.

"Indeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddd!" agreed Saotome and she groaned inwardly at his annoying voice. "Nicknamed in the industry as Kalliope, since this idol does not have a name! But you may call your colleague Kal!" _Huh, he didn't give away her gender at all…Nice one._ She inclined her head slightly to the others by way of greeting, receiving smiles and greetings from the boys and a flustered bow from Haruka. Looked like they respected her a lot…More than a 16 year old could really ask for. _Then again they didn't know that._ She resisted the urge to laugh.

Saotome pulled one of his usual weird exits by swinging through the window yelling, leaving her alone with Starish, Haruka and Quartet Night, all looking at her with obvious curiosity. One by one they introduced themselves. First was the cheerful red head name Ittoki Otoya, he seemed like he was genuinely pleased to meet her, not a feeling she was used to.

Next was the one with darker blue hair, Ichinose Tokiya he said his name was. She already knew about his recent escapades as Hayato and how he was attempting a comeback as himself. She had been very curious about this one after Hyuuga and Ringo had told her about him so she met his gaze unflinchingly. He gazed right back and underneath the cover of her scarf her smile grew.

After Tokiya was Masato Hijirikawa, scion of the famous corporate family, the Hijirikawas. This was going to be interesting. He met her gaze with his intense blue eyes and didn't seem fazed. My, they're a brave bunch aren't they! Normally she intimidated people… Masato was followed by the renowned flirt, Ren Jinguji. She took one look at him and decided. Heartbreaker. Steer well clear. Though as he met her blue and green eyes a spark of vague recognition flashed. She knew why but she moved before he had time to think about it.

Ren was followed by the tall blonde, Natsuki Shinomiya. He hadn't stopped smiling since she walked into the room, and she was grateful for the change. As their eyes met she grinned at him beneath her scarf, even though he couldn't see it. Natsuki's short friend was the last of Starish, introducing himself as Kurusu Syo. He really was short; then again she couldn't talk being only 155cm herself. An issue that Hyuuga never failed to tease her about, especially with being so tall himself. Syo looked straight into her mismatched eyes with no delay, his straightforward nature immediately making itself obvious. She liked him already.

Onto Quartet Night. The first to step forward was the brunette, Reiji Kotobuki. He seemed like a really happy person and she liked him instantly as she had a feeling that he would make a good friend… Wait! What was she thinking! She couldn't get close to any of these people! Friends lead to discovery, and discovery leads to… No, that wasn't worth thinking about. Either way, the thought of someone seeing her face apart from the three she was closest to was sobering and she forced herself to tear her eyes away from Reiji's unfairly beautiful soft brown irises and perfect features. Why did all these people have such amazing looks?! It wasn't fair! Their kind smiles made her heart skip a beat.

Second of Quartet Night was Ranmaru Kurosaki, and he was no less heart-stoppingly perfect than the other boy band members. Like her he had mismatched eyes, one purple one grey, and he met hers bluntly, 'No softness here' they said. He would probably be harder to win over than the others, maybe a nice loud rock song would do it…How delicious, a challenge…

Back to the point, last Quartet Night member present was Mikaze Ai. Her first reaction was very simple. He was damn cute. Then again, in a way they all were. She smiled slightly as she took in his unblemished skin and gorgeous, deep cerulean eyes. She could drown in those if she wasn't careful.

Lastly, she turned to the only girl in the room. The girl bowed, flushing red as she introduced herself as Nanami Haruka. So this was the composer… Aika had a lot to teach her, so Saotome had told her, but the girl was still very gifted so she had heard. It would be fun to have a smart student, maybe the girl could enter her circle of most trusted. It will still be strange to teach someone only a year younger than her. Aika stepped back, taking them all in. May as well be friendly then she thought.

"Hello." was all she said, and she knew her voice was impossible to differentiate as male or female. It was the more than she normally said to anyone when in disguise, and they all knew it. She turned and walked towards the door, moving as gracefully as a panther. As she reached the door she inclined her head slightly to them before vanishing through the open gap like smoke. She heard the sound of the group running to the door to watch her go and she leaped out of the window much more silently than Saotome had done, landing easily on her feet and strolling back towards her outhouse. She would be back after lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys hope you like the new chapter please tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything from UtaPri no matter how much I wish I did… but I do own my OC and whatever crazy bull goes on in the rest of it apart from the various interchanges with the plot of course…**

Chapter 2

That afternoon Aika returned to the practice room in her typical black concealing attire. As she had eaten lunch she had decided that she would have to talk to her juniors if she was to teach them. But still, she wouldn't talk too much.

As she approached the practice room she heard the sounds of Starish practicing Maji Love 1000% and she guessed that their composer, Haruka, was the one playing the piano. She rounded the corner at a reasonable pace, and since the door to the practice room was in a little niche, she didn't realize that Quartet Night were watching Starish from just outside the door. And that was why she walked straight into Reiji.

He exclaimed in surprise and she winced at the collision. The other three members looked at her in shock, they obviously hadn't heard her coming. Then again why were they stood there in the first place? Ashamed to watch their juniors openly? "If you're going to watch, you may as well go in." she stated in a deadpan voice. Reiji gasped at her voice, "You spoke!" the astounded looks on the others faces mirrored his shocked tone. She tried not to laugh at the funny effect it had as she brushed past them saying, "Well how am I going to teach if I don't talk?"

She strolled straight over to one of the chairs at the side of the room and sat herself down, sitting straight with no body language giving away her gender. Starish looked at her in amazement and she looked back at them, waiting for them to continue. When they didn't she sighed, "Well?" she asked. "Carry on! If I'm going to teach you I need to hear you sing." The boys blushed and jumped straight into action as she held back a snigger.

Quartet Night entered cautiously behind her, leaving their posts at the door to sit with her. Ai took the seat on her left and Reiji sat next to him. On her right, Ranmaru plonked himself down aggressively and Camus sat elegantly on the chair next to him, his posture perfect compared to Ranmaru's sprawling pose.

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, hours passed while they watched their juniors and Aika barely noticed. For some reason she felt comfortable with these people. Like nothing could hurt her here. It was a pleasant feeling.

She reflected on that feeling of acceptance and belonging as she walked back to her outhouse that evening, entering quietly so as not to disturb the peace of the place. She stripped off her scarf and coat, hanging them by the door and letting her snow-white hair fall freely to her waist like a white waterfall. She strolled over to her guitar, the only properly personalized object she owned. The guitar's polished surface was covered with stickers and drawings of the places and people she treasured most. She had sketched Ringo and Hyuuga on there, after making them both sit still for an hour, as well as the orphanage where she had been left at the age of 1. She loved it there… Also on it were stickers from various countries that showed a huge variety of monuments and attractions that she had visited on tour.

The guitar was her most prized possession. Saotome had also provided her with a gorgeous grand piano that sat facing the blacked-out window. She was itching to get her fingers on it. But first to her guitar. She had no duties that night as she wasn't obligated to share a room with Haruka, which meant all she had to do was eat and put her outfit in the washer. She changed quickly, shoving her clothes on quick wash, and picked up her guitar. She pulled up two chairs from the table next to the French doors at the end of the main room. She sat on one and put her feet up on the other, finally relaxing as she tuned her guitar, her mind turned to Starish, Haruka and Quartet Night and the homey feeling she had felt when in their company, and how for some unexplainable reason they made her feel complete again, something she desperately wanted to feel again after her past had scarred her so badly, and as she thought she began to play one of her favourite songs.

**Patience by Take That**

Just have a little patience  
>I'm still hurting from a love I lost<br>I'm feeling your frustration  
>Any minute all the pain will stop<p>

Just hold me close  
>Inside your arms tonight<br>Don't be too hard on my emotions

'Cause I need time  
>My heart is numb, has no feeling<br>So while I'm still healing  
>Just try and have a little patience<p>

I really wanna start over again  
>I know you wanna be my salvation<br>The one that I can always depend

I'll try to be strong  
>Believe me I'm trying to move on<br>It's complicated but understand me

'Cause I need time  
>My heart is numb, has no feeling<br>So while I'm still healing  
>Just try and have a little patience yeah<br>Have a little patience yeah

'Cause the scars run so deep  
>It's been hard but I have to believe<br>Have a little patience  
>Have a little patience<p>

'Cause I, I just need time  
>My heart is numb, has no feeling<br>So while I'm still healing  
>Just try and have a little patience<br>Have a little patience

My heart is numb, has no feeling  
>So while I'm still healing<br>Just try and have a little patience

The song ended, and for the first time in a long time Aika felt a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe _her_ scars _would_ fade. Maybe that old bugger Saotome had been right again. But then again, maybe that was too much to hope for.

The next day, Aika was chatting to Ringo and Hyuuga in the hall and had lowered her scarf so that she could talk more easily, and as a result her features were clearly visible. She was so caught up in the conversation that if Hyuuga hadn't pulled her into the closest room then Starish would have seen her face as they ambled round the corner. She slid her scarf into place and took a deep breath. Christ that was close…

She turned her attention back to her current position and realized that Hyuuga still had his arms round her and was holding her tightly to his chest. She blushed as she realized that it felt… nice being held like this, but she quickly pushed that thought from her mind. This was _Hyuuga_ after all, possibly the least romantic man on earth.

"Ahem…" Came a voice from the door and she and Hyuuga leapt apart to see Ringo looking at them with an eyebrow raised. "They're gone now." Was all he said. She turned to Hyuuga to thank him for saving her from discovery and found that he was blushing furiously and glaring heatedly at Ringo who was smirking at him. She didn't know what was going on here but she wanted to thank Hyuuga all the same. "Erm… Thank you for saving me Hyuuga…" she said gratefully.

He turned to her and gruffly said,"No problem, but maybe you should keep your scarf on next time." She nodded her agreement violently. "That was really close!" she said, shuddering.

"Yes, you were _really_ close," said Ringo from the doorway, looking pointedly at Hyuuga who blushed even more, "to discovery I mean. Obviously."

"Well, I should be getting back to practice otherwise Haruka will be looking for me." Aika said softly, purposefully ignoring whatever undertones were going on between Ringo and Hyuuga, and exited quietly back through the door. As she walked down the corridor she could hear Ringo and Hyuuga arguing in hushed tones.

She rounded the corner, heading towards the practice room when she walked into all four members of Quartet Night. She continued walking towards them and when they saw her Reiji exclaimed, "There you are! We were just looking for you!" _Why had they been looking for her?_

"Why?" she asked, raising her eyebrows quizzically.

"Practice felt like it had something missing and we figured it must be you." Replied Reiji, blushing slightly. _That's quite sweet actually…_she thought as she noticed that Ranmaru was blushing a little and Ai and Camus wouldn't meet her eyes.

She didn't say anything, not trusting herself to talk because she felt strangely touched by their coming to look for her, so she just walked past them, grabbing Ai and Reiji on the way past and pulling them with her. The four began to walk quietly behind her and a peaceful silence descended over the five, though she could feel the band members watching her walk and she knew they were trying to figure out if she was male or female.

They reached the door to the practice room and she said to them with a hint of a laugh in her voice, "You're not gonna figure it out, I have a lot of practice at hiding my gender so if you don't stop trying you'll give yourselves headaches."

She didn't stop to see their expressions, instead walking straight into the practice room to the stares of the two bands and Haruka.

**Hope you like the chapter everybody! And Ive decided to play with Hyuuga a bit because the opportunity arose XD any requests for ships are welcome coz I can put a few in there, even if ive already started the next three chapters… The original aim was to ship her with a bit of everybody but bear in mind when recommending that I am a teensy bit biased towards Quartet Night and Hyuuga XD just coz dem cute…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again lovely people! This is chapter 3 and I really hope you like it coz it's a bit of a weird one… then again they all are a bit! I Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything from UtaPri no matter how much I wish I did… but I do own my OC and whatever crazy bull goes on in the rest of it apart from the various interchanges with the plot of course…**

Chapter 3: Closer and closer

That night Aika decided that since she had spent last night singing that maybe she should use tonight to practice her dancing. The only problem was that she didn't have enough room in her outhouse to dance comfortably, which left outside and the main dorm. Despite the fact that it was raining outside she decided that this was the best place to dance, especially since it was only 8pm which meant people would still be out and about in the dorms so she risked being seen if she went there, and she wasn't ready to let the band members watch her dance properly.

The silly choreography that she needed to perform was alright but not her proper dancing, that was hers and hers alone unless she decided to share it. Having decided on going outside she picked up her music and speakers and put the water heater on so she could have a bath later. Now to look for somewhere to dance…

She wandered the grounds for a while, slowly getting soaked to the bone for her troubles, before she came across a perfect tree-circled meadow that was dark with the evening light and far off the main path where she hoped no-one would ever find her. She placed her speakers in the shelter of a tree and clicked on the first song.

Two hours later she was drenched in water and sweat and she had danced her heart out. All her movements had been perfect, flawless, pulled from her heart, and she knew it. No-one had watched her dance properly for a long time but to her it was like a blood-tie, a bond that was soul-deep. She poured her heart out when she danced and any watchers were privy to her darkest secrets, which happened to be very dark indeed.

She had danced to rock songs, pop songs, slow songs and any others that came to mind and she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Too long.

She started the long walk back to the outhouse, her muscles screaming to stop moving and the cold of the night finally permeating her clothes, her dancing having kept her warm the whole time she had been out. As she stepped onto the main path she slowed to a leisurely stroll, enjoying the fingers of darkness and cold and looking at the beautiful stars while she could.

She wandered round a group of trees, so lost in thought and the feel of the rain that she didn't notice Hyuuga and Starish in front of her until she crashed straight into them, knocking herself over along with Masato and Tokiya, the latter of whom landed on top of her.

She froze in surprise at his closeness before she realized that maybe she should move, pain her though it may. She scrambled out from under him, beginning to examine the mud stains on her coat before she realized that all eight boys were staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked them. They just looked at her in horror and she sighed, "Why are you staring at me?" she pronounced it slowly so that they would understand her clearly.

It was actually Hyuuga who spoke up, the others seemed too shocked to answer. "Y-you…" he stuttered. "I what?" she asked, starting to get annoyed. "YOU'RE SOAKED!" he practically shouted. "And?" she replied calmly, not getting the big deal.

"How long have you been out here?!" demanded Hyuuga, he looked furious. She shrugged, "Coupla hours-ish." She replied. The boys looked like they were going to explode. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" shouted Syo, "YOU'RE GOING TO BLOODY FREEZE!" yelled Ren.

Ren pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arms tightly, she wasn't complaining if this was slightly strange considering she might have been a boy for all he knew, he was comfy. Hyuuga stood behind rubbing her arms and trying to warm her up. Eventually the others joined the hug, first Syo, then Natsuki, then Otoya , then Masato and finally Tokiya. They stood like that for a while and she wasn't getting any less bewildered but when Hyuuga pulled her out, ordering the rest of Starish to go back to the dorm, she started to miss their pleasant warmth.

Hyuuga pulled her into his chest and she could practically feel him trembling in rage next to her as they walked. Eventually he asked, "What were you doing out here?" she was beginning to tremble from the cold and Hyuuga must have felt it because he pulled her closer and walked faster."I was dancing." She answered him shortly. "You could have danced in the dorms!" he exclaimed looking at her incredulously. "Not this dancing." She said. Hyuuga must have understood because he nodded and sighed as her outhouse came into view.

When they reached the door he stopped her, "Never do that to me again," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I was so scared…" She nodded her consent, she had never heard him sound so tender, and he muttered to her, "next time you want to dance on your own, come to my suites in the dorms, I have enough room for you to dance, and if you want, I won't watch." It sounded like a good deal to her, even if he was technically inviting her to his living space, but right then all she wanted was a hot shower and more hugs, though she knew she could only get one of the two.

Hyuuga pulled away and opened the door to her outhouse and she entered shivering and missing his warm chest. He followed her in, shutting the door behind him and pushing her roughly into the bathroom. He put the tap on in the bath and returned to hugging her while they waited for it to fill. When it had done so Hyuuga picked her up bridal-style and dumped her into the hot water, clothes and all, frowning slightly when she gasped at the hot water. However, soon she relaxed into it and ducked her head under, enjoying the heat seeping into her bones, she hadn't noticed getting so cold…

When she was finally warm she climbed out of the bath, dripping wet, and holding her arms out to Hyuuga, she grinned and said "Wanna hug?" He blushed deeply but grinned back. "That's more like it." He said affectionately, and Aika found herself blushing too. For a moment they stood there, just smiling at each other before Hyuuga cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well, I'll erm… leave you to get changed now…" He left without looking back, but as he left, Aika noticed that the beautifully toned muscles in his back and arms were tensed and his hands were clenched like he had been restraining himself from something… but what? Ah well…questions that most likely would not be answered, so Aika turned her attention to food and sleep.

**Yo readers! Please please pretty please review the story and let me know what you think! I'm all open to ideas though you should probably know that I'm currently writing chapter 6 and everything is kicking off a bit! I am biased towards Hyuuga and Quartet Night so this will probably lean towards them from now on… any thoughts then please tell me! I am uploading these chapters waaaaay too fast aren't I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has landed people!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything from UtaPri no matter how much I wish I did… but I do own my OC and whatever crazy bull goes on in the rest of it apart from the various interchanges with the plot of course…**

Chapter 4: Concern

The day after the epic in the rain Aika walked into the practice room to see all the members of Quartet Night and Starish gathered around the piano. They all turned when she walked in and immediately she was rushed into a violent hug by Reiji. The other members of Quartet Night gathered around her wearing displeased frowns and Starish looked on with concerned expressions. She sighed and hugged Reiji back tentatively, still not quite trusting the feeling of a practical strangers arms around her, no matter how gorgeous or comfy he was. She realized what all the worried expressions were about straight away, of course.

"You know you shouldn't stay outside in the cold and rain for so long Kal!" said Reiji, pulling away and looking into her eyes; it took her a moment to remember that they all knew her as Kal, or Kalliope. She sighed again, "It's not like I'm ill so stop worrying. All of you."She announced, pointedly looking at Starish. "But what were you even doing?!" yelled Ranmaru, his fury at her maybe-slightly-risky actions becoming apparent. "I was dancing." She replied bluntly, moving away from the boy band members to sit in her usual seat at the side of the practice room. Closing the topic once and for all.

After a moment Reiji followed to sit next to her, sitting oddly close considering he didn't know whether she was a boy or a girl. Ranmaru huffed over and did the same on the other side and if she hadn't known that neither of them knew her gender she would have thought they were coming onto her. She shifted slightly uncomfortably as Camus took his usual seat and Ai sat on the other side of Ranmaru. "Erm… why are you sitting so close?" she whispered to Reiji and Ranmaru, quietly so that Starish couldn't hear. Ai and Camus sniggered slightly as Reiji and Ranmaru shifted away, both blushing deeply and muttering apologies and excuses under their breath.

She couldn't resist smiling beneath her scarf; they were all so nice to her… A moment later Hyuuga walked in, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Aika surrounded by the beautiful boys of Quartet Night. "Kal." He said, beckoning her over to where he stood by the door, she could practically feel the watchful and suspicious gazes of Starish and Quartet Night on her back. Hyuuga pulled her out of sight of the others and spoke in a whisper in case the bands were trying to listen in.

"Saotome wants you to teach them how to dance." He told her woefully, knowing that she would complain. "But he knows how I feel about people watching me dance!" she replied, furious. "I know, and I told him that, but he says he only brought you here to bring you closer to more people, and he thinks you teaching them how to dance will help with that."

"Well damn! I guess there's nothing I can do though, is there?" She replied, since that was also the reason that she had accepted Saotome's invitation, loneliness. Hyuuga looked at her apologetically, "I tried, I really did, but he said Quartet Night are to be taught as well." He said to her sadly and she smiled at him reassuringly, "I can manage…I think." she said to him, _at least she was teaching idols with a decent level of ability, especially Quartet Night,_she thought, briefly pulling her scarf down so that Hyuuga could see her smile. He smiled back and made to give her a hug before pausing, rethinking it, and realizing that it might be a bit weird for him to hug her, then blushed at her surprised expression. He wandered back down the corridor, muttering to himself about being an idiot, and she returned to the practice room, as confused as she had been the night before.

"I am to teach you to dance." She announced to Starish, not-so-inwardly fuming at Saotome's audacity. "But we know how to dance!" protested Syo. "Saotome's orders." She replied shortly. "Trust me, it's a breach of my privacy making me teach you to dance because I don't like people watching me dance and I don't like teaching them, so I'm not happy about it either." She ranted, letting off a bit of steam on poor Syo. She must have seemed pretty annoyed because Syo shut up quickly. Meanwhile, Quartet Night still hadn't moved from their seats, obviously not realizing that the orders included them.

"That includes you." She informed them, finding a sliver of amusement in the angry shade of purple that Ranmaru and Camus turned at her demand. Before they could both complain or start ranting she held up a hand. "Don't care, never will," She said harshly, which probably wasn't fair to them but she was really not in a good mood after last night and now this. "Now stand up." That was definitely her annoyed voice right there. She had to get a hold of her emotions quickly or she would give herself away. Ai gave her a hard look, she knew he was a robot which meant he could analyse her voice patterns as male or female, so she had to be more careful.

Aika went into complete commando mode over the next few hours. She made sure never to do the dances herself, instead demonstrating using single actions and poses, and only when necessary. Reiji and Starish were all too happy to take her advice and direction, Ai practically needed her to manhandle him into shape and Camus and Ranmaru took her advice grudgingly but did what she said, and at the end they (still grudgingly) told her that her instructions hadn't been bad and asked when were they doing it again because they had only gotten through half of Quartet Night's dance. The same went for Starish, who had taken forever because Cecil kept breaking into the "Agnadance", which was annoying but still kinda amusing.

Reiji and Ranmaru were naturally good dancers, kind of surprisingly, whereas Camus was a little stiff at first but soon got into it. Ai just needed to either see the others do it or be pushed and pulled into shapes, which she didn't mind since she got to touch him that way (simple pleasures, huh?), but they soon figured out it was faster just to make him watch so that he could process the moves and then do it. It was 6:30 by the time she finished in the practice room, Starish had already left, not even the novelty of watching their seniors being taught to dance could have stopped them hunting down their dinner. Especially since it had taken them until 6:30, and even Aika was getting tired by this point.

She left Quartet Night still practicing and wandered back to her outhouse, all too happy to have a warm shower and start her composing assignment from Ringo. She worked at that on the piano for a while before she decided to hop into her pyjamas and sit on her bed strumming a few tunes on her guitar. When the clock on the wall hit 10, she decided to call it a draw and sleep.

The next morning was Saturday, and Aika awoke early, relying on the hope that Quartet Night and Starish would either be out doing work or sleeping in, so that she could get the practice room to herself. She stuffed her iPod into her pocket because she preferred to listen to the songs than hear herself sing them; and she wouldn't even be singing her own songs, since there was a certain song from her childhood at the orphanage that was quite close to her heart that she wanted to practice.

Unfortunately, when she got to the practice room with her guitar strapped over her back, both of the bands were assembled and Saotome was giving some weird speech about something weird, so she just walked over to the window silently and sat down waiting for him to finish.

He caught her eye and the bands followed his gaze to where she sat by the window. "Kal!" he yelled, unnecessarily loud. "Yes?" she said glaring at him, since she was still annoyed from yesterday.

"When did you get here?" interrupted Otoya incredulously. "Not that I'm complaining about you being here…obviously…" he trailed off blushing. The guy was just too cute! She turned her attention back to Saotome. "Why are you here, Kalliope?" he shouted, and she resisted the need to smack him into using his 'indoor voice'. Ranmaru must have noticed her annoyance because he sniggered slightly and nudged Camus who smirked at her. She glared evilly at them both and answered Saotome. "I came to practice obviously. Why else would I be here this early on a Saturday?" Saotome gave a wicked grin and swooped over to her in that weird way of moving that he had.

"Would you mind letting Starish and Quartet Night listen to you practice?" he asked in her ear, while the others looked on in confusion since for once they couldn't hear what he was saying. "Yes, I would mind." She deadpanned. "Well that's too bad because I was hoping that these young men could rely on you to teach them!" he grinned at her, and she knew he was going to make them watch her practice. Well she didn't damned well want them to! At least not yet…

Saotome moved away quickly, obviously sensing the anger she was barely managing to contain. He turned back to the assembled bands, "Kal is going to let you listen to her practice and maybe you will hear Kal's heart poured out to you!" That was it. She stood, trembling with fury, all too ready to give him a good whack over the head when Hyuuga stepped in front of her out of nowhere. He looked her in the eye and held her still, putting his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, very slowly, her shoulders relaxed under his warm hands and she bowed her head, defeated.

"You don't have to do anything too emotional, " he whispered to her, "just show them your beautiful voice and then leave, that's all he's actually asked you to do." He whispered. "Don't let Saotome get to you, he's just winding you up." She sighed shakily and met Hyuuga's intense gaze. He blushed a little and looked away, and she realized he had called her voice beautiful. She turned and followed his gaze to look at the band members, whose concern was obvious in their eyes. "You don't have to sing to us if you don't want to, Kal." Said Tokiya softly. "We can wait until you're ready to trust us?" said Masato, immediately grasping her trust issues.

"No, Saotome's right." She said softly, "I do need to trust people a bit more." The boys looked both relieved and pleased that they would get to listen to the famous Anonymous Idol practice in person. Then again, this also narrowed down the number of songs she could sing without giving away her gender. It definitely ruled out the one close to her heart, she wasn't ready to share that yet. Aika walked to the piano and hopped onto the flat top of it, folding her legs beneath her and bringing out her guitar.

Masato walked to the piano bench and sat down, fingers poised over the keys, ready to accompany her if necessary. And with the boys stood around her, her guitar strings under her fingers, she began to sing.

**Bit of a dramatic ending but bear with me chapter 5 is already done so im happy XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know, I love George Ezra and Budapest seemed adaptable :D**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything from UtaPri no matter how much I wish I did… but I do own my OC and whatever crazy bull goes on in the rest of it apart from the various interchanges with the plot of course…**

Chapter 5: Freedom

Aika had decided that it might be safest to sing a song by a guy, so put her headphones in and launched into Budapest by George Ezra, making her voice as deep as possible to pass hide her female inclinations. Even when she was purposefully changing her voice she hit every note perfectly, every syllable was uttered with a good dose of emotion to make it lovely, but not too much. Budapest was also a somewhere that she had visited with Hyuuga and Ringo when Hyuuga was briefly shooting there for Prince of Fight, and since she had loved it there, it was fairly easy to put her happiness into the song. The boys must have picked up on it because by the end of the song they were all smiling at her, and if she hadn't known better she would have thought there had been a hint of affection on all their faces.

Because she had been focussing on her guitar throughout the whole song she had barely noticed when their voices began to tune in with hers, both in the background and following the main song, each one fitting perfectly but each in a different way. Somehow they all knew the words as well, which touched her because Budapest was a really good song. When it finally finished, and Aika looked at them all, everyone was smiling at her.

Silence.

Aika cleared her throat, summoning up her usual bravado and looking them all in the eye, praying that they wouldn't see her blush. "Well, I hope that was useful for you." She said briskly, hopping off the piano and walking straight to the door. On the other side she collapsed against the hard wood, her legs giving out and refusing to support her anymore. Her heart was racing and her mind was refusing to work. She felt like she had been locked in a cage for the past three years and had just been set free. It felt_ amazing._

She smiled to herself and looked at the ceiling, letting out a quiet, bewildered laugh. Through the door she could hear the boys coming to life again, and only then did she realise that no-one had said a word apart from her since the end of the song. She thought about all of their faces, wearing smiles just for her, and she knew she had finally found the meaning of trust again.

She got up and wandered down the corridor, enjoying the view into the woods through the windows as she walked. The sun was setting and the sky was tinged all the pinks, oranges, reds and twilight blues that she could think of. She couldn't let a beautiful summer evening like this go to waste, especially not after the fiasco in the rainstorm a couple of nights ago. She reached the door and she was vaguely aware of a few sets of footsteps behind her, but she didn't care. She raced through the door like a flash of black and sprinted towards the woods, her coat flapping behind her as she ran and her guitar banging against her back.

She ran through glens and meadows bathed in the glorious light of the setting sun and she spread her arms wide, laughing as she ran. Euphoria rushed through her body and she jumped into the air whooping, landing gracefully and running even faster. She reached the depths of the woods, the shadows beginning to lengthen, and she spotted a tree higher all the others whose leaves were fluttering in the orange light towards the top while the bottom was swathed in shadows. She ran towards it and jumped to reach the lowest branch, swinging herself up, with her coat snapping in the breeze. She laughed out loud when she realized that to any innocent onlooker, she must look like some sort of assassin with her scarf over her face and completely black outfit. She continued climbing towards the top of the tree, reaching the highest two branches and realising that they ran horizontal and parallel to each other, one about half a metre below the other. She improvised and used the higher one as a seat to watch the sunset, whilst the lower branch was a footrest to keep her balanced.

That was where she stayed, watching the sun go down, the stars begin to peep out and the moon start to glow celestially. When the sun was gone and the only light came from the stars, Aika started to hear shouts echoing through the trees around her, whoever it was, they were calling her stage name, Kal. That ruled out Hyuuga then, because he knew she would respond better to her real name, so she wondered who it was as she began to climb down through the branches, silent and dark as a shadow. When she reached the lower branches she looked around for who had been calling her and caught sight of four figures just next to her tree, but she still couldn't tell who it was. They couldn't see her, then again, they probably weren't expecting her to be crouched on a tree branch a metre above their heads.

She jumped down, a good three metres of a drop, crouching on the ground to absorb the shock through her legs and straightened up to look at who had been calling her, only to be tackled by all four members of Quartet Night. Not that she was complaining, she would take being tackled by four gorgeous boy band members any day, even if she didn't know why they were hugging her so hard…

"Erm…Why are you guys hugging me?" she asked. As a response they all jumped back and she could have sworn that they were blushing brightly, but it was too dark so she couldn't be sure. "We were looking for you!" exclaimed Reiji, not answering her question, she noticed. She narrowed her eyes at them but didn't push it. "Good point. Why were you looking for me?" she said, changing tactics. "We…erm…weweretalkingwithStarishandwewantedtoaskyouifyouweregoingtohelpusdanceagainbecausewethaughtwecoulddowithyourhelpsomemoreandweaskedHyuugaifhe'dseenyousowecouldaskyouandhehadntseenyousohewenttoyourouthouseandyouweren'ttheresowelookedeverywherefor you…"

"And we were getting worried." Finished Ai bluntly. Aika looked at them incredulously, "You were worried about me? And you wanted me to teach you to dance some more?" Had she heard Reiji right? "Yes we want you to teach us! You're amazing!" said Reiji kindly. Aika couldn't help it. She laughed. A bright, happy laugh that had even Ranmaru and Camus smiling slightly. She started walking back towards the dorms, teasing the boys as she went. "Can you get Ranmaru to say that he was worried about me?" she asked Reiji playfully. Ranmaru blushed, "Not gonna happen." He said gruffly. "Aw! How about you Camus?" Him and Ranmaru were both glaring at her now. She laughed happily at their annoyed expressions, and their scowls began to fade into affectionate smiles as they realised how happy she was. She began to run towards the outhouse, pulling Ai after her. They ran alongside her, like fireworks darting between the trees. What was really funny though was that she outpaced them all.

Reaching the door to her outhouse, she turned around laughing and calling them slow to wind them up, when Hyuuga came barrelling round the corner. He didn't say anything, instead her pulled to his chest and hugged her hard. "Stop bloody scaring me!" he said in her ear. She hadn't thought that she might have scared Hyuuga by running off. The poor guy must have had a field day looking for her. She hugged him back and muttered to his chest, "I'm sorry Hyuuga. I won't vanish on you again, at least, I'll try." He pulled away, and she heard Reiji mutter behind her, "Why does Hyuuga get to hug Kal?"

As a reply she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug that took him by surprise. He was pretty quick to hug her back though, pulling her closer and leaning his head on the top of hers, since he was so much taller than her. She laughed with pleasure as she felt his heart beating next to ear, the hug lasted a while, since Reiji was so reluctant to let her go. Eventually, Ranmaru and Ai pulled him off her and immediately she turned to wrap her arms around Ranmaru, laughing as he blushed brightly and stuttered in a half-hearted attempt at complaint. "Wha-!" was basically what he said for a good 15 seconds before he gave in and wrapped his muscled arms around her shoulders, holding her to his chest, like Reiji, his heart was beating faster than it should be doing, she could hear it through his chest.

When Ranmaru finally released her she turned to make for Ai, only to find that she was already being pulled against him. His cyan hair brushed against her ear, and she froze in shock for a moment, Ai hadn't really hit her as the hugging type, then again, neither had Ranmaru and he was an amazing hugger. She wrapped her arms around his neck, something she could manage with him since he wasn't as tall as the others. He sighed against her and she smiled into her scarf. It looked like she had misjudged Ai, but whereas the others had been warm to hug, Ai was freezing. She pulled away and he reluctantly released her straight into Camus' waiting arms. Now she hadn't seen that coming. "Just because I'm a count doesn't mean I don't hug." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled again and wrapped her arms around his waist while he pulled her as close as he could. He was surprisingly warm, and she snuggled into him subconsciously. She couldn't help but get the sense that Quartet Night didn't hug people very often. She would have to let them practice on her from now on. Hyuuga cleared his throat behind her and she curtseyed mockingly to Camus, receiving a smile for her troubles. The band members waved as they wandered off down the path and Aika turned to Hyuuga who stalked towards her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her inside.

**I'm sorry about the random hugging but I just felt like putting in some hugs coz Quartet Night are so damn cute XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is horrendously late and im really sorry but im not going to make excuses because I feel like a frigging airhead… stick with me though?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything from UtaPri no matter how much I wish I did… but I do own my OC and whatever crazy bull goes on in the rest of it apart from the various interchanges with the plot of course…**

Chapter 6: Holiday

"You know if you keep flirting with them, they're going to figure out you're a girl." Said Hyuuga stiffly while Aika took off her coat and scarf, hanging them on a peg by the door. "Who said I was flirting with them?!" she asked incredulously. "I just felt like hugging them, and actually, that was only teasing for Ranmaru because I genuinely didn't think he'd actually let me hug him, never mind hug me back. And as for Ai and Camus, I didn't see that coming at all, I didn't think they were the hugging types."

"I don't care about why, I just don't want you to hug them, or the other way around, for that matter!" Hyuuga was practically shouting. Why was he so annoyed? "I don't see what the problem is!" she retorted, "Who else am I going to hug?"

"You could hug me." Hyuuga was right next to her now, she stepped back in surprise and came up against a wall. He stepped closer again, so close that they were practically touching. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" she asked, really unnerved now. Hyuuga didn't answer, instead he stooped down, putting his face close to hers, "I just don't want to lose you." He answered. "Who said you're going to lo-," Her speech was stopped as Hyuuga gently pressed his lips to hers, her eyes closed as she melted into the warmth of his kiss, her lips moved automatically against his, but it was over before she had time to think. Hyuuga pulled away, blushing violently and apologizing at the speed of light.

"I don't know what came over me," he muttered, not meeting her eyes. "Hyuuga…" she said, still in shock. This was Hyuuga, hard as rock mentor, close friend and completely un-romantic guy in general. He met her eyes then, and she reached out to him, "Wha-?" she said. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just-… I just can't let them take you from me." He said, then he turned on his heel and left quickly, head hanging and fists clenched.

Aika was reeling. That kiss…and Hyuuga?! Of all people… Pictures of Quartet Night and Starish competed with the memory of Hyuuga's soft lips, blurring together until she wanted to scream. And what was Hyuuga going on about when he said that he didn't want to lose her? It wasn't like she was going anywhere! All she had done was hug Quartet Night, since when had Hyuuga been so goddamn protective?

All these questions were driving her crazy, so she collapsed on her bed, resisting the need to run after Hyuuga and demand answers, because she didn't think either of them were feeling very emotionally stable right then. She had planned to dance tonight, but it was pitch black outside now, and Hyuuga's suites were obviously out, as were the dorms. She would just have to give it a miss for tonight. She didn't feel like eating, so she switched the lights off, curled up under the blankets, and tried desperately to stop thinking about Hyuuga.

Aika woke up the next morning, feeling much better, and convinced that the entire thing had been a weird dream. She dressed as usual and walked casually over to the dorms and through to the practice room. Saotome was there again, and she did her usual, sitting by the window and ignoring everybody. Hyuuga was stood in the corner, watching her. She caught his gaze and the contact held. Hyuuga blushed brightly and excused himself from the room. Aika was tempted to chase after him, but she feared that following him would arouse suspicion from Saotome, so she stayed where she was. Saotome was going on about some sort of holiday Starish, Quartet Night and Haruka were going on to camp in that snazzy place that the agency owned. Quartet Night were complaining heartily about having to go on holiday with their juniors and Starish were celebrating their chance at a break from work. She had been to the retreat before with Hyuuga and Ringo and they had had a great time but she doubted that she would be dragged along with the bands, maybe she could get some work done while they were gone, and she would definitely have to talk to Hyuuga because his reaction to her had made her remember that the kiss had actually happened, and she desperately needed to talk to him, or maybe kiss him some more. Whichever came first.

Just as she was beginning to plan her conversation with Hyuuga, Saotome announced behind her, "And of course, Kal will be accompanying you on your trip!" She sighed deeply. Trust Saotome to wreck her plans. "I don't see why I have to go," she told him, standing up and turning away from the window. "I have some…things, to deal with here." She said, by way of explanation. "That may be so, Kal, but on this trip you can spend some time having fun with people other than Hyuuga and Ringo!" replied Saotome gleefully, but how could she have fun with people when she couldn't let them see her face?! "I assume Hyuuga and Ringo will be coming though?" she said shortly, turning away and walking towards the door, fully expecting the answer to be yes. "You assume wrongly, Kal! Ringo will be coming as a chaperone, but I have business to commence with Hyuuga here!" She turned slowly and glared at him. But she desperately needed Hyuuga! To talk to him, obviously. Saotome met her gaze, challenging her. She groaned in defeat and left, slamming the door behind her.

Stalking angrily round the corner she walked straight into Hyuuga. _Why did she keep walking into people here?_ They looked at each other in silence for a moment before he said softly, "We need to talk." And dragged her into one of the empty rooms. When the door had closed silence descended, thick and heavy. Hyuuga was obviously struggling to look for where to start, so Aika thought she'd cut to the chase. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked bluntly. Hyuuga's eyes widened in surprise at her boldness, and he stuttered for a moment before deciding on an answer. "Because I love you." He said evenly and now it was her turn to be surprised.

"So, what happens now? What do we do about it?" she asked confusedly, not exactly sure what the etiquette was when a guy told a girl he loved her… "You make it sound like a disease," smirked Hyuuga at her. All of a sudden, the awkward silence was gone, and before she knew it, they were both laughing, hugging and giggling uncontrollably at the sheer oddness of the situation. Then Hyuuga's hands pulled her scarf from her over her mouth and his lips were pressed against hers, her breath was gone, her knees almost giving out under the force of his passion. His arms wrapped around her and she twisted her fingers in his hair, getting deeper into the heat of the moment.

They broke apart, gasping for breath, and Aika looked at Hyuuga, her shock at the depth of feeling that she had just experienced written all over her face. So obviously Hyuuga had to start laughing again. "Shut up!" she said to him, starting to laugh herself, "I've never done this before, I don't know what's going on! I don't know if I love you or if I don't because I don't know what love feels like! I don't know how I feel about Quartet Night and Starish! I don't know if I'm attracted to them or to you or…All I know is that I feel something for all of you, I just don't know what yet!" Hyuuga silenced her rant with a finger pressed to her lips, pulling her scarf back over her face, and taking both of her small hands in his large ones. "You don't need to give me an answer yet," he said softly. "But when you figure it out, let me know. That's all I ask." He kissed her forehead affectionately, walking out of the room with her behind him, checking the corridor just in case anyone was approaching.

"Go back to Saotome and tell him you'll go on the trip, some time with the others might help you figure things out, plus, you do need more people to trust. That much is true, you might even be able to let some of them see your face." He kissed her hand, a gentle press of soft lips against her knuckles, and walked down the corridor, waving to her as he disappeared from sight round the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything from UtaPri no matter how much I wish I did… but I do own my OC and whatever crazy bull goes on in the rest of it apart from the various interchanges with the plot of course…**

Chapter 7: Holiday

The minibus pulled up outside the dorms with a bit of creaking and groaning, ready to take them to the airport from where they would fly across Japan and then get another minibus to the resort. Aika walked straight over to the bus just after it pulled up, followed uncertainly by Starish and Quartet Night, opening the compartment underneath and hurling her bags in. Haruka had fallen ill the day before and had decided not to come, in the hope of getting better, which meant that she was going to be the only girl on a trip with 12 guys, including Ringo, who to be honest shouldn't really count. Well damn. How had she gotten into this again? Oh yeah, she was doing it for Hyuuga. At least she knew he wasn't the jealous type she huffed as she got on the bus, well, she didn't think he was…

She walked straight to the back of the bus plonking herself down in the corner of the back row, on which there were 5 seats. All of the other seats were in pairs on either side of the bus. Quartet Night followed, approaching the back row calmly and taking the other four seats. Ai took the one next to her, receiving a scowl from the other three as payback for taking the only seat next to her. She curled up next to him as the bus drove off, waving at Hyuuga as she tucked her legs under her and leaned her head on the window, plugging her headphones in antisocially and closing her eyes with every intention of sleeping until they got to the airport.

Starish had taken the three pairs of seats in front of their seniors, with Tokiya and Otoya sat in front of her and Ai, Ren and Masato sat in front of Camus and Ranmaru, and Syo and Natsuki in front of them. Reiji sat looking down the centre of the bus with a good view of just about everybody, apart from Ringo who was sat at the front chatting to the bus driver. It was actually 12 noon at that moment and they would have lunch when they had gotten to the airport after an hour of driving.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep Ai nudged her. "Can I listen?" he asked in a monotone, indicating her headphones, she smiled softly, and gave him one of the headphones to listen to during the ride. She put her extensive library of songs on shuffle (extensive because she had nothing else to do when Hyuuga and Ringo weren't around for her to talk to) and leaned her head back against the window. Pretty soon, she dropped off to sleep.

When she woke to the noise of the airport as they pulled into the car park, she realized that everyone else was still asleep, and more importantly, Ai was sleeping with his head on her shoulder, breathing noiselessly. _Wow, they all really need this break_, she thought. The driver pulled up, shaking Ringo awake at the front of the bus and Aika followed his example, doing the same to everyone else at the back. First she gently shook Ai awake, watching in amusement as he realized he had been sleeping on her and apologizing profusely. They then woke everyone else up together, making Reiji wake Ranmaru since they didn't want to risk his wrath themselves, and sniggering when he nearly smacked Camus and Reiji as he woke up abruptly. Camus woke up elegantly, of course, and Starish took a bit of time to rouse.

Ringo approached them as they gathered at the back of the bus after waking everyone up. "Kal is going to check in first and be escorted to the private jet first, followed by Quartet Night, and then Starish. Kal, can you go? And get lunch on the way if you want." Kal knew that, since she was dressed in disguise, she would be recognized almost instantly as the Anonymous Idol, so she ran into the bathrooms, stripping off her coat and scarf so she wouldn't be recognized, grabbing lunch at a shop after she checked in. She wanted a coffee to keep her awake on the plane ride since she was planning to prank everybody and draw on their faces while they slept, then blame it on Reiji.

While she was waiting in the queue, Quartet Night were escorted past, surrounded by fans asking for autographs. She made the mistake of catching Ranmaru's eye, then realized she wasn't wearing her contacts, and that he would recognize her mismatched eyes.

A frown crossed his face, and she turned away hurriedly, praying that he wouldn't approach her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ranmaru nudge Ai and point at her, who then nudged Camus who then nudged Reiji, and she began talking to the random person in the queue next to her, pretending she was accompanied, so they wouldn't suspect anything. Ringo was with Quartet Night and when he realized where Ranmaru was pointing his eyes grew wide and he ushered the others on hurriedly. She breathed a sigh of relief, maybe they hadn't recognized her, but that was still to o close for comfort.

She got her coffee, said goodbye to the random person she had been talking to and redressed in her coat and scarf as she walked to the plane on her own, since all the others were already on it, she had seen Starish go past as she walked and had hidden in a niche drinking her coffee and looking away, just in case. She boarded the plane, fully expecting confused and examining glances. But no one said anything until Ranmaru turned to her where she was sat between Reiji and the window. Apparently Reiji had 'saved the seat just for Kal!' "We saw someone with weird eyes on the way in," he said nonchalantly, but she could tell he was watching her reaction. She turned to him, looking completely bored. "How strange. I believe mismatched eyes are quite rare as well. It must have been quite a shock to see yet another one of us." She discreetly pointed out that he also had mismatched eyes. "It was a girl," Ranmaru continued, but she could tell that her hint had done the trick, he didn't believe the mystery girl had been her, "She was quite beautiful actually," supplemented Ai, and everyone looked at him in surprise.

Aika felt her heart speed up. _Ai had found her beautiful?_ But she ignored it and punched him playfully, "Did you get her number then?! Its not everyday Mikaze Ai finds a girl beautiful!" Ai blushed, "No!" he said, "Reiji moved us on before we could talk to her." explained Camus. "That's a shame! I would have liked to see this girl that Ai likes!" she said mournfully, knowing all too well that she was talking about herself. "She was very beautiful, I know what Ai saw in her…" added Reiji, and Ranmaru and Camus muttered their agreement. She pretended to look at them in fake horror, whilst trying desperately not to blush because they all thought she was beautiful. "You all like this girl!" she exclaimed. "Maybe we should go back and find her if you're all so head over heels."

Quartet Night blushed while Starish looked at their seniors in amusement. "It was just something about her…" said Ranmaru hurriedly, "Like the way she was making her companion smile as she talked…" said Reiji dreamily. "And how she moved when she walked…" said Ai, "And how she seemed completely unbothered by the presence of four male idols…" said Camus with a hint of respect in his voice. Aika could feel her heart pounding against her chest, and so she faked an amused laugh, "My, my, you are smitten aren't you!" she exclaimed.


End file.
